


To the Ends of the Earth

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Blame the buddy thing, FUCK YOU ASSHOLE SEA BIRD, Gen, I was dragged back into Pokemon GO, This was supposed to be a lighthearted thing about casually playing the game, We have no friends that play, instead I channeled my anger for Lugia, jk I love you, so we got fucking slaughtered when we went to fight that FUCKING lugia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: He travels for a reason.





	To the Ends of the Earth

Whoever said “gotta catch ‘em all” was a fucking idiot.

Ophi only really used five pokemon and he was already pushing the limit. God, why did he think it was a good idea to let his eevee evolve? And why did she have to be a FLAREON? He wanted an espeon, but nope. She decided she wanted to burn everything, apparently. Stupid Amber, leaving her stupid fire stones out. He already had a fire type. But still, the newly named Yang did incredibly well in battle. And to be completely honest, she was a sweetheart. Even if she did incinerate the neighbor’s roses.

His quilava was, thankfully, much calmer. Blaze seemed content to sleep in the sun. Ophi had worried that he was sick, but after a quick consultation with a doctor he learned that Blaze was just lazy. Blaze was pretty strong too, when Ophi used him. That wasn’t often though, because Ophi tended to use his ace.

His ace? A scyther. He was so excited when he found one in the wild - it was immediately named Genji. It was green, had blades, and BUGged him (as much as he loved the character, he had been harassed by the flanker many, many times). It was only after he named the scyther that he realized that Genji was female. Oh well. Badass-ness knew no gender.

Another one of his stronger pokemon was his venomoth. Ophi named her Cryptid - a joke that nobody in his family understood until he explained it to them. He thought it was clear, but obviously not. He had debated renaming her once, but shrugged it off. If they didn’t get the reference, then that was their problem, not his.

Finally, his first pokemon, and the one that he was most known for. Every member of his family was given a dratini as a starter. His father was, his sister was, and he was. Having a dratini walking with him practically screamed “Cascade!” He hated it. But it wasn’t Moonie’s fault that she was a sign of his heritage. She was easygoing (for a dratini), and the only truly difficult thing about her was her diet.

But of course, flareon “had an awful movepool”, quilava and dratini “needed to evolve”, and bugs “were no good”. Fucking Amber. Family was supposed to be supportive. But instead, she decided that since she was so well known for her battling skills, she knew best. For everyone. Because when Blaze chose to go with him instead of her, the quilava “felt sorry for him”. After all, what kind of trainer sends a bug to fight fire?

Ophi did. Because he didn’t need a dragonite or a snorlax to be a good trainer. He didn’t need to gather a group to gang up on a moltres. He may be a proud member of Team Valor, but the teams were more for fun. His best friend was in Mystic. He wasn’t going to hunt down a fucking bird like Amber and his father. Well. Not that bird, anyways.

He had his eye on a bigger prize. Earlier on in his training days, he had come across a lugia. And oh, was she beautiful. Foolishly, he went to fight her. His team lost in an instant, and she flew away. But deep down, he was glad. Because then she wouldn’t have mobs of people swarming her. Because then he could find her again. Because then he could gain her respect. Because then he could be known as something other than the youngest Cascade child.

Because then, finally, he could escape his sister’s shadow.

And if he had to follow this damn bird to the ends of the earth, so be it.


End file.
